Many Questions, One Answer
by donnaspecter
Summary: -She became a constant in his life, she was the fire and the rain, she was everything. Donna was also the answer to every question. Dr. Agard knew that and she decided it was time to ask these questions, because maybe Harvey himself wasn t aware of the asnwers.- Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. Light and hopefully funny. Enjoy. -A xxx


**This is totally just a little one-shot I wrote for fun. Thanks to the girls who keep up with me when ideas like this happen! I hope you all enjoy this! xx**

* * *

"Okay Harvey we will do this rapid fire question and answer thing and you just have to answer what comes to your mind" Paula explains. She is comfortably sitting on the couch and Harvey looks as bored as ever. "That is stupid" he shoots back. "Just like the amount of hair gel you put in your hair Harvey" she jokes because she feels like he needs something to take the pressure of the whole experience. She starts asking.

"What or who annoys you the most?"

"Mike Ross" she smiles at his answer and nods.

"And his hair" he adds.

"What is the worst setting for a first date?"

"Any first date" he answers.

She rolls her eyes "Your favorite hair color?"

"Orange" he shoots and sees Paula write something down in her notebook that he is dying to read. "No I mean brown" he corrects himself.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because its my hair color" he says back, his hands getting sweaty.

"No, I mean why orange? First answer counts Harvey" she points out, the way his hands are shaking doesn't get unnoticed by her.

"Because I confuse colors. I said brown" he says, annoyed.

She decides to let it go, for now. "Okay… lets have it your way then. Who do you love the most?"

He stays quit for a little while, contemplating his choices. "My self" he lies.

"You hesitated" Agard points out, knowing just as well as he does that this is not his real answer.

"Because I was choosing between me, myself and I" he shoots back.

She rolls her eyes once again. "Of course you were...What is the best memory in your life?" She asks.

"The day I quit the DA's office" he admits.

She sees something on his face then, she writes it down. "And why is that?" She asks.

"Because I quit the DA's office" he lies.

Her doubts are confirmed then and there but she isn't going to be obvious. "Who do you think of first when someone says the word "loyalty"?

"Donna" he answers, honestly. As her name leaves his lips he shivers, feeling so many emotions he isn't used to at once.

"Would you care to explain" she says, surprised.

"Would you care to get your ass kicked?" He jokes.

A laugh escapes her mouth and she shakes her head. "What is your guilty pleasure?"

"Sessions with my psychiatrist" he mocks.

"Harvey if you are not going to take this seriously then what is the point?" She says annoyed.

"Okay lets go on, I don´t have the whole day." He says back, trying to ignore the fact that he was scared to death of her questions.

"What is your favorite way to spend your free time?" She continues and he feels like she is going easy on him.

"Do I look like someone who does free time?" He asks annoyed.

"Then lets put it this way: what would you do if you had 1 week off work?" She says, exhales.

"Kill myself" he jokes, suppressing a laugh.

"Okay Harvey... Lets get back to your answers then. Do you know anyone who has orange hair?" She asks.

"Yes" he answers, his heart beating out of his chest and he is pretty sure Paula noticed his reaction.

"Who?" She asks again.

"People" he answers.

"Which people?" She asks, annoyed. She could kill him.

"People I know" he says back.

"Yes Harvey that was my question" she almost cries out.

"Then people I work with is my answer" he says, pissed.

"People like...Donna?" She asks.

"No she has blond hair" he lies.

"And I have pink hair" Paula says "and you are color blind and stupid" she adds, meaning every word.

"Wow I pay you! You shouldn´t talk to me like this?" He says.

"Like what? When I tell you the truth and you lie to my face?" She asks.

"Lets just move on" he whispers.

She uses this situation as she asks "Why is the day you left the DA's your favorite day?"

"AGAIN WITH THE DONNA?!" He screams.

"I didn´t say anything about Donna. You told be right now" Paula says proud.

"No. I meant a different Donna" he lies.

"Oh god I will ignore you said that right now Harvey" she shakes her head. "What happened that night?" She asks. "Remember this is rapid q&a."

"Things" he answers feeling like a child who had sex with his girlfriend and his parents found out about it.

"Things like?" She asks.

"Things like stuff that happened. Its 11am, I should get back to the office" he quickly says, feeling like he was about to have a heart attack and a panic attack both at once. He needed to escape but her comment brought him back to reality.

"And did you and for example- Mike did things like this when he quit to work for that banker?"

"OH GOD NO?! Come on what are you talking about I didn´t even have breakfast yet!" He yells.

"So you admit you had sex with Donna?" Paula asks, a smile on her face.

He screwed up and he realizes just not. "No, I admit I didn´t have breakfast yet" he says, picking up his jacket to leave. He really needed to leave.

"Can I just ask you one more question Harvey?" She asks. He nods but he wants anything more than to answer another question. "But don´t answer it to me because by what it looks like the answers you gave me out loud have nothing to do with what you truly feel" she adds. "What is 'Home' to you?" She asks.

"Donna" he answers right after he hears her question. He doesn't know how he is able to answer that quickly or why that seemed like the most logical thing ever. But he meant it. And he sees the look on Paula´s face indicating she is thinking exactly the same.

"But I said you shouldn´t answer it out loud" she points out.

"You asked an easy question" he admits. He picks up his jacket, he feels like this would be the perfect time to leave. But before he does, he turns around and says "Thank you Paula" and she smiles.

"I think you should go get that breakfast now. And I think you know who to take it with" she suggests and winks at him. It was hard to read him sometimes, but when it comes to love- she knew what she saw.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this fic! Let me know your thoughts by writing a review. I love love love reading them!**

 **-A xxx**


End file.
